the uzumaki hana
by kushinataichou
Summary: For years, Minato had turned the corner to find a fortune teller's shop - the one his mother always used to visit. During a summer's day when he turned the corner this time, he found it was replaced with a flower shop: The Uzumaki Hana. Short drabble, complete.


The skies were bluer today than on any other day. Feeling particularly energized, Minato woke up early to take a walk in the summer air. The town was still mostly asleep, with the exception of older women who owned small shops that sold herbs and toys. He greeted the ones he met each morning, bowing low to show his respect for them. They giggled, much like schoolgirls, whenever Minato came into town. They wooed over him, fanning themselves in scorching summer days as they watched him pass by.

It was embarrassing, Minato thought, but he knew they meant no harm.

He turned a corner, where a new flower shop had opened. He had walked past it while it was being renovated, and he was fairly certain it used to be a fortune teller's home and 'station.' He knew this for many reasons — mainly because when his mother was younger, she'd pay visits to the fortune teller once a week, paying a small sum of money to have her future laid out before her eyes. To make matters even more embarrassing, when Minato reached the age of nine, his mother had the fortune teller lay out his future. Minato was disappointed to find that there wasn't much in it, and he rolled his eyes when the fortune teller told him he'd fall in love with the most beautiful girl.

_That's what they all say._

He stood at the window of the new flower shop and frowned when he saw no one inside. He walked towards the front door, his feet padding quietly against the pavement, and when he stepped inside, a bell chimed. He waited, still, and no one showed up. His eyes scanned the shop somewhat cautiously, as though someone would pop out of nowhere if he took one step forward.

He turned his body to the right, and sure enough, a girl about his age came running out from the back, her breathing ragged and shallow.

"Hello! Wel…come! To… The Uzumaki Hana!"

Minato could only stare as the pale girl stood up straight, a bright and wide smile on her face, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Her hair was red — tomato red — and it was tied into a high ponytail, swishing and swaying each time she moved. She wore two extra hair ties on each of her wrists, and although Minato wasn't that close to her, he could smell her perfume. _Lavender._

Her smile fell when Minato didn't answer her greeting.

"It's pretty rude to not say anything back, y'know."

Minato was brought back to Earth abruptly, and when his eyes settled onto hers, he found a fire in them that made his heart lurch. She appeared to be delicate, but her eyes and the way she smiled at him told a different story. She was strong, and beautiful. Minato gulped, his mind short-circuiting at the thought of coming closer to her. She raised her eyebrows each time Minato opened his mouth, and the reason it was so hard to say anything was because Minato was more of the shy type.

No one ever expected that kind of personality from him.

"You can come closer, y'know," the red-haired beauty smiled softly, beckoning him closer with her hand.

Cautiously, Minato stepped forward, and continued to step forward until he could place his hands on the counter — until her face was right in front of him. He didn't think he could ever grow tired of her face, and just as he thought he had calmed down, she smiled again, sending his heart into a fit of thumping.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Minato. Namikaze Minato."

"Ah, Minato! That's a nice name," she said as tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Minato stared at her, and with good reason, too. He couldn't fathom his reactions to her, because they were absolutely bashful. He offered a tiny smile when she laughed, the sound loud and bright.

"What's yours?"

The red-haired girl's eyes widened a fraction before they softened, and it was becoming clear to Minato she was interested. He felt like dancing around and screaming at the top of his lungs. He waited for her response, eager to hear what name her parents graced their beautiful daughter with.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina!"

Minato smiled, and the rest of the day he helped Kushina around the shop, watering plants and planting in new seeds for orders from customers that had to be filled. It had gotten to be busy out on the street, but Minato found peace in the Uzumaki Hana, where Kushina filled his days with warmth he could never get from the sun.

Perhaps the fortune teller was right about him falling in love with the most beautiful girl, after all.


End file.
